


~Corruption of the lilies~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Angels/Demons Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: <3, Cute babies, Fluff, Fluffy, Genocide, Souless, dying, love and love, maybe mature content, pacifist, will put warnings later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk soul is slowly breaking, and she is corrupting. The monsters can see it, but they dont know what to do.</p><p>how will Chara take this?</p><p>check out the first part of this series first for a better understanding :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Corruption of the lilies~

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter was short, and the first story isnt finished yet, this was just an idea :/

All the monsters could do was sit and wait, Dr. Alphes scanning Frisk's body and soul.

Frisk was... acting up? she would talk to herself, even mentioning the previous rulers' of hell's children, Chara and Asriel.

She would stare at a weak demon, or angel, and her eyes would go to a bloody color of crimson red as she gave a strange smile and small fangs prodded out of her mouth. what was this child? a fallen angel? half demon and half angel? Everyone was wondering the same thing.

Currently, she was locked up in the testing room, all of her friends watching her thrash around the room, screaming for Toriel's lost sons.

"CHARA!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! chara!!!!! chara..... C*hic* Chara......please..."

Frisk's soul was cracked, and all of her yelling wasnt going to fix it, but how did she know that demon child Chara? He has been gone for years....

Alphes noticed strange energy around frisk, slowly growing as there pacifist friend became more violent. glitches appeared in the cameras, as the soul's crack was filled with a dark black.

"Haa....haha...hahahaha!!!!!! your so funny Asriel! l-lets go.... find..... Chara.... ha... haha!!! your ASRIEL as it gets! silly goat! your so BAAAAd at this!"

Toriel stared at the glitching screen as her third child grew horns, and when she opened her eyes, black voids replaced the whites of her eyes, her pupil was white as a strange rainbow magic sparked out of her eyes. She flinched as her child continued to morph, two black lines appeared on her cheeks, as she grew weird fangs and got magically taller, with claws prodding from her long sweater. a weird goat laser thing came out of nowhere and blasted the walls with rainbow magic. what waited on the other side of the walls was Sans, with his own blasters out.

"Kid, this is quite the form you got there. or is it even you? Mind telling me what you did with frisk, hell beast?" The newly formed 10ft tall goat girl stared down at the smol skeleton and smiled with her white fangs, extending her clawed hand out.

Toriel yelled "Sans get out of-" Frisk laughed. "dont you know how to greet a pal? you should, because we've done this before."

Toriel threw one of her hell flames at the Friskriel fusion, and it harmlessly bounced off of the girl's arm. "Mom! I thought you didnt ever want to hurt your children!" Toriel was three feet shorter than her, and terrified. 

"Well, if you want to play with fire, dont get burned!" a ton of different colored flames were summoned around Frisk, forming a shield and sword, but stopped when looking at her mother with regret flashing in her eyes, Toriel was terrified. she felt guilty about scaring goat mom.

"Now, I have to find Chara, dont bother trying to stop me." she said with a stone face.

she faded out of the room with a flash of white, only to have Sans try and follow. He would search for hours before finding where she teleported, she went to the ruins underground.

'we will find you Chara...'


End file.
